


Jet-Black

by ChaseHaze (Maogrim)



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Blackmail, Cum everywhere, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Felatio, Forced Masturbation, Lingerie, Monster Boyfriend, Monster sex, Monsters, Other, Smut, Teratophilia, Threats, Transformation, creepy texts, mild tentacles, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maogrim/pseuds/ChaseHaze
Summary: Spider-Man, New York's protector, is out of town, but everything has been calm, so Mary-Jane Watson feels no need to worry. This drastically changes when she receives texts by someone claiming to know Spidey's secret identity. She knows that the creep is watching her and she can't ask anyone for help lest she puts Peter's friends and family in mortal danger. So she decides to deal with the situation alone and agrees to negotiate with the unknown stalker in her apartment. MJ doesn't know yet that the stranger turns out to be Peter's most mortal enemy...
Relationships: Mary-Jane Watson/Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Venom/Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :)
> 
> This is the first part of my three-chapter smut piece on a pairing that has always intrigued me. Now, my last attempt of writing smut didn't turn out very satisfying as I barely received any kudos and no feedback whatsoever. Therefore I decided to split this one and to only upload the other parts if at least some of you decide to comment and give me some feedback. The real spicy part begins in chapter 2. ;)
> 
> So, please help to boost an insecure writer's confidence, click on that kudos button and bless me with some (hopefully respectful and constructive) feedback or even praise! Looking forward to reading you in the comment section. :)

**Unknown:** I know

A cold feeling of dread crawled onto her skin and slowly entered her blood stream, then her lungs. Her breath became shallow. Her fingers almost started to tremble which would have let the shopping bag fall to the floor, in all probability damaging the bottle of almond milk and the organic ketchup she‘d just bought. This in turn would have proven to be fatal to the two magazines that shared the brown paper bag with the rest of the items. So once again it was a good thing that Mary Jane Watson knew how to stay in control. Someone watching her right now would have just seen a stunning, red-haired woman stopping to look at her phone for a second. Maybe a keen observer would have been able to notice the ever so slight twitch in her beautiful, feminine features.

 _Relax,_ she thought. _This doesn‘t need to mean anything. Could be just someone accidentally texting the wrong number. Worst case: it‘s some creep who‘s too much of a fan for his own good._

The vibration of her cellphone indicated another message. 

**Unknown:** I know his secret

Closely followed by another one.

 **Unknown:** PP = SM

 _Fuck!_

The woman with the long, flowing red hair wearing a cream-colored coat, a matching beret, expensive soft leather boots and black leather effect leggings stopped in her tracks and stared at the screen of her cellphone, while Williamsburg‘s stream of pedestrian traffic effortlessly avoided her, gliding around her like a river glided through a valley. Even though she was extraordinarily pretty only very few people even passed her a curious look. New York had been quiet and mostly peaceful for a while now. No alien invasions, no masses of subterranean lizard people crawling from the sewers and subway tunnels, no pumpkin-shaped bombs terrorizing its citizens. This was just a pretty face being in shock because of a particularly bad message. Probably her boyfriend breaking up with her, a neighbor informing her of smoke coming out of her apartment‘s window, or maybe a relative reporting the untimely death of another relative. Unpleasant, sure. Tragic, maybe. But nothing out of the ordinary. Just stupid old bad luck, like all of them had had their share of once or twice.

The cold feeling turned outright icy. In fact it felt like a shock, like someone had poured a whole bucket of sea water from the south pole over her head, a bit like in that viral challenge people recorded on their phones a few years ago. Her breath, just a bit shallow before, now stopped completely for a few seconds. But Mary Jane Watson had gotten used to a shock once in a while, thanks to a certain friendly neighborhood wallcrawler, so she was able to snap out of it. To bring her petrified body back to life again. To jump right back into the river of unfathomed pedestrians, at least for a couple of feet. 

_Fuck. Gotta call Peter._

She hurried on until she found a quit alleyway on her right, took the corner, lent against the wall and pressed on the familiar contact to make the call. She knew Peter was out of town for a few days. Probably out of the country. Hell, maybe even out of this planet‘s atmosphere. He‘d only told her that it was Avengers-related but also made hammered home the point that there was no to reason to worry. And indeed the city had been peaceful since he took out Tombstone and his gang a few weeks ago. All of the Sinister Six had been taken care of before and were safely stored in their respective maximum security confinements. Even the ordinary crime rate was at an all year low. So he‘d felt it was safe to leave the Big Apple to its own business, if only for a little time.

The call didn‘t come through. Mary Jane‘s chin slowly dropped onto her sternum, her bangs falling onto her forehead, covering her eyes with shadows. 

_Stay cool, MJ, she told herself inside her mind. There‘s still no need to panic. Maybe he thinks he knows but he‘s got nothing to back it up. Try to get more information and then reassess._

Her fingers began typing.

 **MJ:** What do you want? 

The answer took a few moments. She could do nothing but wait and tell her pounding heart to calm the fuck down.

 **Unknown:** You decided to play. Good

 **Unknown:** Be at your apartment tonight. Don‘t tell anyone. No friends cops heroes. Or else there will be blood. Gallons of blood

 **Unknown:** And wear something hot

This should have enhanced the feeling of dread. This should have caused her heart to beat even faster, or to make it even skip a beat. This should have made her panic. But it didn‘t. Instead some kind of twisted smile crept on her features, and it was a sarcastic and grim smile. 

_So it‘s just some creep. Some petty little reporter trying to make a name for himself, take advantage of a woman and feel like a real man for the first time in his pathetic life. I can deal with that…_

She had taken a few courses in self-defense. Peter and others had shown her a few tricks. She had a taser and pepper spray. She knew how to fend for herself when push came to shove. Whoever this asshole was, he would learn that there were far easier targets out there than Mary Jane Watson, even if Spider-Man wasn‘t around to look out for her. And he would learn it the hard way. 

\--------------------

A few hours later she was still midst her preparations for the encounter with that supposed asshole upstart journalist. Luckily she didn‘t really have any important appointments, castings or even shootings to do so at least she had the time to get into the right mind set. She had done a few sets of strength based exercises. She had done a bit of yoga, not shying away from the more difficult stretching poses. And she had run around Central Park with high speed and determination for a good hour or so. The redhead fashion model wasn‘t sure what to expect from that fucking nosy pervert but she wasn‘t going to take any chances but instead do her very best to be at her physical peak. The hardest thing proved to be actually mustering up some appetite. She managed to have a salad with some goat cheese and a small steak and lots of Evian. Eating wasn‘t easy because that thick knot of worry and fear in her stomach just refused to go away, despite her best efforts to convince herself that she was up to the task. 

_It‘ll be alright. This isn‘t Doc Ock or the Green Goblin. Not their style. It‘s just some random asshole who might have seen something. You can do it. Nothing‘s ever gone really horribly wrong, so why should it now? You are not Gwen Stacy._

She was standing in front of the large mirror in her bedroom now and made sure her makeup was impeccable, at least for the fifth or sixth time. She wore a black sleeveless dress with a high collar that was fitted quite tightly. It didn‘t let her look like a prostitute but still accentuated her feminine physique quite nicely. It was evening wear, more appropriate for a gallery opening or the runway than for what she had coming up, but even not taking into account that the unknown creep had specifically asked her to dress sexy this was still part of the plan. She had learned a long time ago that most men were often distracted and even taken aback by her looks, no matter how cool they thought they were. This was something she could use to her advantage and Mary Jane was perfectly aware that she needed to use any strategy she had at her disposal. That was also exactly the reason why she was wearing ballet flats instead of high heels, which she would usually have preferred with her dress. If it came down to a fight she‘d regret the four or more inches even if, as a fashion model, she was able to move almost completely effortlessly in those. But the ‚almost‘ was the deciding factor here.

The only thing she wasn‘t able to get under control was her nervousness. She looked on her cellphone‘s screen again. A quarter past eleven. Still nothing. No more messages. 

_Maybe he‘s not coming. Maybe he decided to stay home, shit himself and never fucking bother me again…_

The door bell rang.

The knot in her stomach pulled itself up even tighter and the ice-cold feeling of dread from the afternoon returned. Despite having done everything in her power to at least be prepared she was very much afraid. But she knew she wasn‘t helpless and she was determined to not let fear and desperation get the upper head. Whoever that person was, his messages hinted at the fact that he wanted to talk, that he wanted to make some sort of deal. If she didn‘t answer the door she might make things even worse than they already were. So she took a deep breath and forced herself towards the door, trying to shake that feeling she thought death row convicts must feel on their way to the injection or the chamber or the chair. 

_Just three more steps. Just two. Just one._

_You‘re there. Open the door._

And so she did. The door swung open and Mary Jane Watson gasped at the sight of her unwelcome visitor and inadvertently took a few steps backwards, back inside the apartment that she knew couldn‘t offer her neither shelter nor safety anymore. The man standing in front of her was about 6 feet tall, had a muscular build and strawberry blonde hair. He wore motorcycle boots, jeans, a black leather jacket and a white t-shirt, but whatever his choice of clothes might have suggested, he was no dorky wannabe James Dean. Mary Jane knew this man. She knew that he was far more. She knew that he was far worse.

Eddie Brock smiled.

„Hey there, MJ. May I come in?!“

He didn‘t exactly wait for an answer but just calmly followed her inside the apartment with an expression that shifted from a confident smile to a more cocky grin. He closed the door behind him and took a look around the interior while Mary Jane stumbled backwards into her living room. This was not what she had imagined. Sure, she was spot on with the part about the creep probably being an out-on-his-luck reporter who‘s stumbled over one great scoop...But she didn‘t think about him possibly being bonded to a blood-thirsty, sentient alien super suite that made him more powerful and dangerous than some of the Avengers! 

„Nice place. Really impressive, MJ!“ Eddie whistled approvingly. „Bet Parker loves this place.“

„Eddie...“

Mary Jane tried to catch her breath, to regain control over her body and her emotions. She was still alive. Eddie Brock wanted something. He had a plan. If he‘d just wanted to kill her, he could have done so whenever he desired. So she lent backwards against a table, crossed her arms and closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them again, Eddie Brock was still there, still smiling like the asshole that he was, but she felt like she could talk without bursting into tears any second.

„Eddie. What the fuck do you want? Seriously...if this is about Peter, I can‘t help you. He‘s not in town, he didn‘t tell where he went, and we‘re not even a couple anymore. So...“

She took a deep breath and forcibly slowed down her speech. She didn‘t want to sound too rude nor too scared.

„So I would really appreciate it if you could leave again quietly and maybe cut out the stuff with the creepy messages. I get that you and Peter are at odds...“

_That‘s one way to put it...‘at war‘ would be another._

„...but I feel like this has nothing to do with me.“ She ended.

In the meantime Eddie had strolled over to a glass cabinet in which she kept a few bottles of liquor. Most of those were presents and served a more representative purpose, but she did offer some to guests or even have a drink on her lonsesome once in a while if she really needed to unwind. The tall, muscular man who had invaded her privacy took out a bottle of a Glen Morangie Limited Edition, removed the cork and sniffed with a scrutinizing expression. 

„I understand how you feel, I really do.“ he finally answered. „But if I...if _we_ wanna get this Parker thing out of our system, we need to see what he‘s seen, need to be where he‘s been.“

He put the bottle back into the cabinet and turned his cold blue eyes back to her. The way he did this as well as the following words gave her the chills.

„So I feel like, unfortunately, this has a lot to do with you, Miss Watson.“

Mary Jane tried to fight the foreboding feeling and to play it halfway cool, but it became exceedingly hard to do so. She didn‘t know how much more she could take.

„So what do you want? Money? I‘ll sign a check for you, no problem. And treat yourself to however many bottles of Scotch you like. Be my guest.“

He slowly shook his head and took out a compact and handy Nikon camera from one of the pockets of his dark leather jacket. 

„I want to take some photos. Of you. In lingerie. And if you do a good job, little Miss Super Model...maybe I‘ll be satisfied“ 

_Fuck, she thought. This...this is not good…_

She nervously licked her lips as her throat grew dry as a bone within a second.

„And...what if I refuse?“

Eddie started the camera and seemed to adjust the controls, giving the room and the lighting a thoughtful look.

„Don‘t worry, I‘m not gonna hurt you.“ he said calmly. „If you refuse, I‘ll just leave quietly, like you asked me to. And then I‘ll head over to good ole' May Parker‘s house, bash her head in and eat her fucking brains. Or should I say: _We_ will.“ 

Seconds seemed to stretch to minutes. Every single one of her own heartbeats echoed through her head as loud as thunder. There was no escape. There was no-one there to rescue her this time. And none of her preparations meant anything. If she didn‘t want the blood of one of the nicest persons she‘s ever met on her hands, she was at the mercy of this fucking sick psychopath and his perverted wishes. 

„Alright.“ she said quietly, her eyes closed. Her voice was so quiet that it was probably almost impossible to hear her. 

_Maybe...maybe if I‘m lucky...he‘ll really leave it at that,_ she thought but her hope was dwindling. 

„Wonderful.“ Eddie said with a nonchalant smile and a cruel glimmer in his eyes. „Why don‘t we head over to your bedroom? It‘ll be more comfortable to pose on your bed.“

Mary Jane nodded, turned around and headed over to her bedroom. Again she felt like she was walking in slow motion, her heart beating loudly, knots in her throat and stomach tightening up like the cold and merciless hands of killers. She could feel the silhouette of the tall man closely following her more than she was actually able to see it. When she arrived in front of her king-size bed, she froze. 

„Strip.“ Eddie said coldly.

And she complied, albeit slowly. She closed her eyes and reached behind her neck to find the tight dress‘ zipper. When she found it she took a deep breath, sent a wordless silent plea to all the gods and demons out there, and pulled. Despite the dress‘ tightness the zipper went down in one effortless, fluid motion. Now she just had to shift her shoulders and hips a bit, and the black dress glided down her body with an elegant rustle of expensive fabric. She wasn‘t naked underneath. Instead she wore a high-legged body suit out of sheer black lace in a pattern that imitated roses and vines. The back side left her firm, round buttocks completely exposed, like a thong. 

The man behind her let out a sleazy and appreciative whistle. 

„Hmm, very nice.“ he said, and Mary Jane was literally able to hear how broadly he was smiling.„I did tell you to dress sexy, but I didn‘t think you‘d actually do it. Maybe you were secretly looking forward to this?!“

Her cheeks turned red, even though Brock‘s suggestion was far from the truth. She didn‘t want to turn around to face him because she knew she knew she wouldn‘t be able to stomach his stupid, perverted grin. And no matter how satisfying the change in his expression would have been – throwing up on Eddie Brock‘s stupid motorcycle boots right now probably wasn‘t very advantageous in her current situation. 

„Can we just get this over with, please?“ she hissed instead, her cheeks burning. 

„As you wish.“ Eddie answered, and as he continued the sleazy, cocky tone vanished from his voice, turning to something more focused and professional. A glimpse of the journalist Eddie Brock used to be before his life fell apart and turned into something sinister.

„Alright. Sit down on the foot of the bed. Back straight and turned towards me. Then look over your shoulder, directly at the camera. Try a blend of shy yet seductive.“

And she did as he told her. She knelt down on the foot of her bed that was covered by her bordeaux colored satin sheets, straightened her back, stuck out her ass a little, spread her legs a bit and looked over her shoulder, right into the Nikon the tall and muscular man pointed at her. She knew how to perfectly conjure up the expression he was looking for. She was a model. Conveying emotion without actually using her voice, just with gestures, poses and expressions, was a major part of her job. Sometime she liked to think of herself as the lead actress in a silent movie.

„Perfect!“ Eddie said, and he sounded really impressed as he triggered the shutter release. Although it was hard to tell. She couldn‘t actually see his face behind the cover, and in addition to that he was standing in the frame of the door and was mostly covered in shadows as only very few lights were on. „Now give me a bit of variation.“

So she did. At first she raised her left hand up to her long red, hair, grabbed it softly and pushed it up a little. Her efforts were rewarded with another audible click by the shutter release. Then she put her right index finger up to her mouth and softly bit the tip, putting up a very coy expression. 

„Yes!“ the photographer commented excitedly. „Now lay down on your belly, cross your legs behind you and give me your hottest smile.“ 

So she did. She laid down on her stomach, supported her chin with one hand and swung her feet leisurely. She put on a smile she wasn‘t feeling at all but she could tell it was breath-taking. Again there was the click of the shutter release and she knew she was doing as well as she thought. Mary Jane had a lot of experience with these kinds of sexy shootings and she knew what she was doing. While a part of her conscience was aware of the fact that she was just now being blackmailed and humiliated by her ex-boyfriend‘s most mortal enemy...she couldn‘t help but being able to relax a little. This was familiar territory and Eddie‘s directions were not really that different from what other photographers had asked of her. Again she gave him a little variety with expressions and gestures and again he signaled his approval and took the pictures. 

„Great!“ Eddie said and something in his tone changed. „Now get up on your knees again and face me. Then start playing with your breast and shove the crotch part to the side, so I can see your juicy pussy.“ 

And as easy as that the tender little feeling of relaxation she‘d been able to build up vanished again without a trace. Instead the big tight knots and in her stomach and her throat returned as she slowly got into the position her tormentor had ordered her to. She‘d done lingerie and swimsuit shots before on numerous occasions and almost of them had required her to be sensual and sexy, but this was overstepping her usual boundaries. It wasn‘t hardcore by any means, but it was starting to get pornographic. But Eddie had made very clear what he was ready to do if she didn‘t comply, and knowing a fair share of his criminal history since becoming...that thing...she knew his threats probably weren‘t hollow. 

_God, why isn‘t anyone coming to save me?_ She asked the universe and anything and anyone in it, but as it seemed she was alone in this. Aline with him.

So she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and laid her hands on her own body...

„Oh, don‘t act so fucking shy. This is probably less than what you‘ve been doing for Parker, you little slut. Open your eyes!“ Eddie‘s voice sounded cold and raw, completely different from the way he was encouraging her just a few minutes ago.

 _Just shut up and give me a second to...try and get into the zone,_ she thought angrily, but she didn‘t want to start an argument...or worse. 

Instead she tried to focus on her body and banish the intruder from her thoughts. If it was just her, her and the cosmos, no-one and nothing else bothering her, then maybe she‘d be able to do what she had to do. She did her best to just feel the fabric on her skin. The smooth, soft, yet textured black lace covering her C-sized breasts. She knew how good it looked on her and she knew she had an incredible body. Feeling this body was nice, touching herself was nice, when she was all alone and needed to come down a little after a long and strenuous day. She felt her beautiful, round boobs, felt their weight, their firmness. A soft and warm kind of tickling sensation went through her body and her nipples started to react. They got harder and pressed against the lace of her thong bodysuit. Her fingers found her right nipple and started to play with it through the sheer material, sending little waves of pleasure that softly washed over her, helping her to further ignore her actual situation. She thought somewhere in the background, as far away as in another dimension, there might have been a click sound. Her breath became a little deeper. Slowly her left hand began to wander down her torso, caressing the luxurious fabric and the perfect flat stomach under it. For a moment her hand lingered at her belly button, letting her finger explore it a little, if only through the thin black lace. Then she went on to that special place where the real fun was to be found. Her hand simply rested on her smooth mons pubis, simply feeling its warmth for a moment. But she couldn‘t help herself for long and instead stretched out her middle finger to press it against her lace-covered lower lips. A soft moan escaped her lips as the sensation sent shivers through her body. She carefully grabbed the material that covered her crotch and pulled it to the side, as she barley remembered that this was what she was meant to do. There was another click that reached her ear and her conscience and suddenly she was absolutely aware of the situation she was in. The warmth of embarrassment and humiliation crawled into her cheeks and she opened her eyes again, but she didn‘t dare to cover her pussy up again.

Eddie Brock stood there and smiled while he stretched out his arm and put the Nikon on a dresser next to him. It was hard to actually read his expression as he was still partly cloaked by shadows. 

„That was quite the show. Thank you very much.“ he said slowly, and something in his voice made her inner alarm bells ring. „But I gotta say, it did make me...us...hungry.“ 

Suddenly there was movement in his appearance. His clothes, perfectly normal just a second ago, seemed to liquefy on the spot and change their color to a deep with an oily shine. The black fluid began to ripple and crawl and move and it was the most horrifying thing Mary Jane had seen in a long time. Small tendrils of shiny blackness stretched out and clawed for the face of the blonde man with the cold and vicious smile. In a matter of seconds the liquid covered the head completely all the while the human-shaped pitch-black thing started to grow in size and mass. It was only then that Mary Jane realized she was screaming from the top of of her lungs.

_God, no, no no, no, NOOOOO Someone HELP MEEEEE_

The transformation seemed to stop and the creature, the demon, the monster that was formerly Eddie Brock stepped forward into the light. It was over 7 feet tall and almost its complete body was covered by some kind of skin that was pitch-black and had a strange greasy shine to it that, depending on movement and light, could sometimes appear slightly blueish or reddish. Every part of its body was packed with strong muscles and thick veins that would pulse or twitch every other second. On its massive muscular chest she could see one of the few spots that were not black. Instead there was a milky white spider symbol, but it looked fleshy and twisted in a way she couldn‘t pinpoint, Clearly it was a perverted imitation of Spider-Man‘s symbol. The large hands ended in short,sharp claws that would probably slit a throat in one swift swoop. She couldn‘t help but catch a very quick and scared glimpse at the space between the monster‘s strong legs, right under the lower parts of its chiseled six-packed stomach. There was just a...bulge...but no actual organ. But the scariest part was the head. There was no real face in a human sense. It didn‘t have a nose or lips, but there was a broad closed slit on the lower part of the head that pointed upwards on both sides. This had to be its maw, and judging by the breadth and the jawline it was probably exceedingly big, scary and dangerous. The most disturbing thing however were the eyes. Their shape was something between a crescent moon and a triangle and they were milky-white, just like the twisted spider on the chest. It shouldn‘t have been possible to read something in these large alien eyes, but somehow they emanated some wicked intelligence paired with hunger and blood lust. The creature was imposing, horrifying, scary as hell, but also carried some animalistic majesty. Like death personified.

 _This...this is...Venom..._ her mind was able to form.

The slit on the lower part of the head split and revealed itself to indeed be a mouth, and it was filled with dangerous, horrifying teeth that were probably even more razor-sharp and dangerous than the talons on the monster‘s hands. As it began to speak Mary Jane Watson was completely petrified. She wasn‘t even able to scream anymore. The voice was strange, alien, unearthly. On a surface level it sounded like a deep and dark growl, but there was something else to it. Some high-pitched tone that no human throat could produce and no human ear could completely decipher. But there was also a tiny trace of Eddie Brock‘s actual voice in it, which somehow made it even scarier.

_**„Yes, we are hungry...and now we will EAT you!“** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who took the time to read chapter 1 and especially to those of you who gave this a kudos or even took the time to comment. It really means a lot to me.
> 
> Anyway, here's chapter 2, which is pretty much 100% smut with a darker, psychological edge to it. At least that's what I was going for. Hope you like it! :)

_**„Yes, we are hungry...and now we will EAT you!“** _

And with one motion that was so quick and so sudden that her regular human brain was hardly able to register it, the hulking black figure pounced on her. She was thrown down on her bed and just a tiny squeal was able to escape her narrow throat before she was pinned down. The huge hands held down her arms, that appeared like thin, pale twigs in comparison, next to her shoulders. The creatures maw, that had carried an inhuman, monstrous grin just before, was wide open now, and between the lines of deadly teeth a huge tongue had crawled out like some hideous creature of its own. It was disgustingly long, about as long as a large man‘s forearm, and probably just as strong. The base was thick but it narrowed down to a pointy end, and the whole thing swirled and slithered in the air like some kind of alien snake or giant larvae. Shiny saliva covered it completely, and a few thick droplets fell down on her body while the creature stared at her with its evil white eyes and breathed heavily.

 _This is it_ , she was able to think. _I will be eaten. I will die._

But instead of ripping her flesh with its lethal teeth and biting a football-sized chunk out of her upper torso or her stomach, the creature shifted its attention downward, towards her abdomen, where the bodysuit was stilled pulled to the side, her smooth pussy uncovered. The massive monster that knelt over her legs let go of her arms, but she had no chance of escaping. She tried to struggle and to kick in sheer panic, but her efforts had no effect on the powerful and sheer invincible obsidian-colored body over her. It grabbed both of her legs and spread them forcefully. She tried to defy it, but her leg strength didn‘t even slow it down. The creature’s breaths were heavy and loud, like those of a lion or a bear.

„No, no, no, NOOOO!!!!“ Mary Jane screamed as loud as she could. Maybe if she attacked the monster‘s eyes with her now free hands, she could -

But her thoughts of defiance were stopped in their tracks when the black behemoth‘s tongue started to slide and slither over her sensitive lower lips. She inhaled sharply. The feeling was like nothing she‘d experienced before. The underside of the huge, fleshy tongue was smooth like polished marble, while the upside felt rough and somewhat coarse-grained, like sandpaper. The coarseness would have been far more painful than it actually felt, but the tongue was coated in thick, glittering saliva that soothed the roughness.

„No...No...Nooooo,“ she tried to keep screaming but she couldn‘t help but notice that her last ‚No‘ had turned into nothing more than a weak whimper.

 _Or is it a moan?_ A dark part of her psyche whispered mischievously. 

Mary Jane balled her right hand to a fist and tried to hit the creature‘s head, hit it right in the eye, but she didn‘t have enough strength left. Instead she only managed to land her hand, that was now open again, on the jet-black, muscular forearm that pinned her right leg down to the mattress. There it rested limply. Through half-open eyelids she noticed that the strange alien eyes were looking directly into hers. It should have been impossible to read anything in these twisted demilunes, but she believed to feel something like a devilish joy radiating from them.

Her nipples were rock-hard and pressed against the bodysuit‘s lace. Her breath was rapid and deep. She couldn‘t escape. And she couldn‘t deny it any longer: Her body reacted, and it reacted in a way that betrayed her mind. The creature‘s long, hideous tongue actually pleasured her pussy. It skillfully touched, and licked, and pressed and slithered and wiggled her pussy lips, the swollen bud of her clitoris, but never actually entered, and every little movement drew a blissful reaction from her body, like a torturer‘s knife drew blood from the skin of its helpless victim.

 _You‘re getting off, you little slut. You‘re getting off from being cuni-raped by this monster from outer space._ That dark voice from a few moments ago, usually inhabiting a desolate corner of her subconscious, made fun of her...but it was right.

Mary Jane Watson let her torso and her head fall back onto the mattress. She closed her eyes while her mouth stayed open. She shut out her mind and gave complete control to her body. She gave in to the pleasure, locking out the horror. She shivered. She moaned. Maybe she screamed. She came.

Moments stretched into what felt like little eternities. When she opened her eyes again she wasn‘t certain of she had been awake the whole time or had maybe fallen asleep or even lost consciousness. What she did feel was that her legs were free again...and that her abdomen felt drenched, but she couldn‘t tell what was the creature‘s drool and what were her own juices.

 _ **„You‘re a juicy little morsel. We‘ve enjoyed this very much.“**_ A deep and inhuman voice hissed and growled at the same time, a sinister glee vibrating within. The perpetrator was still there.

She tried to get up into a halfway upright position with the help of her forearms and elbows. She had the impression that there was no strength in her legs. They‘d surely be shaking like those of a newborn dear if she tried to get up properly. Her head felt slightly dizzy. Apart from that her body felt fine. Far, far better than it had any right to feel. She knew what had just happened. This creature, this fucking monster had defiled her body. Maybe it hadn‘t penetrated her, but this had still been rape. She had been raped. She tried to hold on the thought, tried to claw into, tried to squeeze the pain and desperation that she ought to feel. But the endorphins and the adrenaline still running rampant through her body betrayed her again. She just couldn‘t cry right now, no matter how much she wanted to. So instead she focused on what was arguably even more important right now: Surviving. The tall and muscular jet-black figure of that thing still stood on front of her bed, looking at her from these horrifying eyes. It was grinning at her, its scary, perverted tongue still wiggling and slithering from its mouth like an intelligent lifeform of its own.

„Are...we done?“ she managed to ask. „You got what you wanted, right?“ But even in that moment she couldn‘t shake the feeling that it was far from done. 

_**„Oh, we are farm from done, sweet little morsel.“**_ the hulking black form laughed. _**„We‘ve seen that you were really enjoying yourself…“**_ The creature‘s voice grew colder, barely hiding an edge of threat. It spread its massive, muscular arms. _**„ Now you will touch us. You will caress and worship our majestic body. You will return the favor, tasty little thing!“**_

She felt defeated and hopeless. That thing standing at the foot of her bed had already defiled her and humiliated her, and now it was going to make her caress it like she would caress a lover. Like she would have caressed Peter.

_And maybe that‘s exactly the point..._

„And if I refuse...“ she started weakly but she already knew what the answer would sound like.

 _ **„If you refuse,“**_ the grinning fiend began, _**„We will tear that old woman limb from limb. And we will record her screams, so Spider-Man can listen to her cries of agony before we suck his brains out of his skull!“**_

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The obsidian colossus was only partly human and, as far as she knew, far beyond mercy, compassion and sympathy. Sure, once this thing had been Eddie Brock, and underneath the blackness it there was still Eddie Brock, at least on the surface. It was her safest bet to assume that the symbiote had by now erased every last trace of humanity in him. All of these threats, how ridiculous they may have sounded, had to be taken extremely seriously. Which meant that she had to obey. She slowly got up from the bed, her legs shaking just a bit. She felt sick to her stomach but the dizziness had gone off a little. Mary Jane stepped forward, approaching the monster slowly.

 _ **„Yes, come to us, little pet. Come and feel us.“**_ It taunted her.

Now she had reached it. The midnight-colored monster towered over her, more than two feet taller than she was. She didn‘t want to look upwards at its face, didn‘t want to see the devilish grin, the alien eyes and the razor-sharp teeth. She she fixed her eyes on the black, brawny torso right before her eyes. Ever so slowly she raised her right hand and closed the distance, inch for inch. She should have felt disgusted, she should have felt abhorred, but somehow she was just incredibly nervous. Finally her palm reached the monster‘s huge pectoral muscle and touched it. Now she was feeling the creature‘s black skin consciously for the first time, and to her amazement it was very warm, almost hot. The texture was smooth and less greasy than it looked like. It felt like a blend of rubber and leather, but where the former were inanimate fabrics, this skin felt alive. Underneath the surface she could feel the rock-hard firmness of the creature‘s physique. It wasn‘t quite as hard as if it was carved from marble, but it came very close to it. Her mouth went dry as she started to stroke the large chest that was adorned with the white Spider symbol.

 _Be honest, Mary Jane,_ her ‚evil twin‘- voice from earlier whispered. _Peter‘s not bad...but you‘ve never touched someone this ... masculine._

Soon her left hand reached out as well but instead of joining the right on the pecs, she used it to caress the abomination‘s abdominal muscles. Of course they were just as defined and solid as the muscles of the upper torso. She couldn‘t deny the fact that stroking and caressing this skin felt different from all the men she‘d ever touched, The increased warmth, the complete smoothness, the large, massive muscles that occasionally twitched like those of a predator...Inadvertently she licked her lips. Without really thinking about it her hands started gliding down the creature‘s stomach and abdomen, but as she‘d noticed before, there was nothing between its massive legs except some sort of bulge. 

_**„Do you like what you feel under your touch, juicy morsel?“**_ it asked her in a teasing, whispering voice.

She looked upwards, directly into the monster‘s obscenely grinning visage. And now she even dared to smile right back.

„Maybe I do,“ she said coyly. „But it looks like you‘re not really equipped to deal with me, Tiger.“

The reaction was a deep, dark and sinister laugh. _**„Do you really expect us to keep our weapons unsheathed all the time? But now we will show you...“**_

Suddenly something like a ripple went over the surface of the pitch-black skin covering the bulge on the monster‘s nether regions, that caused Mary Jane to pull back her hands with a surprised and scared little scream. She stepped back, and the hollow of her knees bumped against the bed‘s foot, which caused her to sit down abruptly. A strange, organic-looking vertical slit appeared in the trembling black skin, and out of the slit grew something with a familiar shape. 

_A cock. He‘s growing a cock..._ she thought in horror, but again she was petrified and she couldn‘t take her eyes off of it.

The shape of the massive monstrosity‘s penis was very much like that of a regular human male, but of course it had the same slightly shiny, obsidian black color as the major part of the creature‘s skin. And like the strong, hard muscles it had thick veins on it that occasionally twitched. There was also a scrotum, that had grown out of the strange organic pocket along with the shaft, and it was slightly larger than those she‘d seen before. The supposedly fully emerged cock now hung from the smooth, ripped abdomen in a flaccid state, and it was thick and about nine inches long. 

_My god_ , she thought, and her mind couldn‘t quite make out if she was experiencing, horror, shock or awe. 

_**„Touch us,“**_ the black creature whispered, urging her. _**„Caress us. Lick us, Return the favor! Or else...“**_ With the last two words the voice regained the icy-cold edge of a death threat. 

Her heartbeat increased again, as the monster‘s intentions were now abundantly clear. 

_It...It wants a blowjob...And there‘s nothing I can do but...give in…_

Hesitantly she reached out, her pale and slender fingers coming closer to her tormentor‘s massive, pitch-black member inch for inch, and with every inch her palms became more moist, her breath heavier and her heartbeat more rapid. And then she finally touched it, first with her fingertips, then with her palm. The shaft felt just as smooth as the rest of the monster‘s body, but it was even warmer. Suddenly she felt it twitch underneath her delicate touch and she inadvertently froze and held her breath. An encouraging growl came from the maw of the huge creature, but she didn‘t look up. Her eyes were fixed on its cock. Then she started stroking it carefully, and almost immediately she could feel it rising up, the smooth and relatively soft shaft becoming harder, thicker, bigger. Now she fully grabbed it, laid her fingers around the massive, vein-covered shaft completely, though her fingers weren‘t able to reach around its girth all the way, and started jerking it with more force. Quickly the pitch-black, slightly shiny cock became fully erect and Mary Jane had to open her lips a little, as her breaths became too heavy for her nose alone to handle. This thing was almost scary big. It was intimidating, but at the same time…

_Tempting!_

While the long strokes with which she moved her hand up and down the creature‘s massive shaft became faster, her left hand had seemingly decided to start fondling the large, black ballsack, withour her mind actually noticing. She couldn‘t quite make out the texture. It was soft and smooth, but also leathery and robust. The breaths of the tall, muscular behemoth became increasingly heavy as well, but still far from getting close to a climax, if her experiences with former lovers were of any indication. But it definitely liked she what she was doing. It liked it so much in fact, that it took a step closer to her. 

_**„Do it!“**_ the monster hissed. _**„Lick it! Suck it! NOW!**_

Again the fascination died down a little and panic crept into her thoughts. _Are you really gonna do this, MJ? Are you really going to suck off this fucking Alien?! May‘s nice and all, but…_

_Oh, just stop pretending. You‘ll do it. Not only because it‘s blackmailing you, but because you wanna know how it‘d feel between your lips, because you wanna know it tastes..._ Dark MJ from the depths was still paying attention and spitting out lies about her. Or were they actually truths too uncomfortable and horrible to acknowledge? 

Her body had its own opinion on the matter. Her nipples were rock-hard and she could feel sticky warm moisture in her lower regions. She stared at the majestic cock that was now just inches away from her face and that her hand was still pumping, but now more slowly than before. She noticed that she was licking her lips. And suddenly something inside her, probably close to Dark MJ‘s hideout, something snapped. She bend the giant cock upwards, closed the distance with her face and licked it, letting her pink, little tongue glide up from the softer, warm folds of the ballsack, over the full length of smooth, steely and veiny cock‘s underside to the mushroom-shaped tip. A taste filled her mouth that she couldn‘t comprehend. It was reminding her of salt, of sweat, of blood, but there was also something reminding her of honey. Salty, metallic, yet also sweet. She liked it. She liked how this horrifying obsidian-black monster‘s phallus tasted. She tugged it back into a horizontal position, put her lips on the tip, opened them and moved her head forward gently, letting the thick glans slide in slowly. What her tongue had tasted on the shaft now filled her mouth more intensely.

_**„Yes, Yes...“**_ the dark, shrill and deep voice above her whispered and there was bliss in it. 

Suddenly she felt a weight on the back of her head and she realized that it was the monster‘s clawed, black hand that was now resting on her copper-colored hair. Together with the satisfied whispers this somewhat encouraged her even more. She began sucking on the thick cock‘s head, flicking over the slit with her tongue at the same time. The grip on the back of her head became firmer, but it was still surprisingly delicate and careful. Now she started pumping the solid shaft close to its base with her hand while slowly taking more of the fat cock into her mouth, the tip now touching the back of her throat. Her tongue was busy slithering and flicking along the hard flesh. Slowly she began bobbing her head forwards and backward, up and down of as much of the rock-hard phallus she could fit into her hungry mouth, constantly keeping up pressure with her sensual lips. Luckily she didn‘t have much of a gagging reflex, so she managed to get about half the length pretty wet with her spit. With a loud slurping sound she let the fat, pitch-black cock glide out of her mouth, but only to catch some more air, before starting to lick the part of the shaft that she didn‘t manage to fit in. Her right hand kept stroking while her left glided upwards to caress the creature‘s six pack. Some part of her mind noticed that she had started moaning and wanted her to be disgusted with herself, but that side of Mary Jane Watson that was in control now just didn‘t care. She was far too busy working this weird, horrifying, delicious alien cock. Her tongue kept slithering, gliding and licking down the shaft while her lips kissed and slurped until she reached the smooth base. The pubic area and the transition into the shaft were a part of the male anatomy she always loved, at least if it was shaven well. Of course this incredibly large and incredibly buff specimen right in front of her didn‘t have to shave – there was not a single hair on its body. She smacked a few kisses on this delicious area before directing the thick phallus back to her lips and into her eager mouth.

 _ **„Good little toy...“**_ the monster hissed. The grip on the back of her head became firmer and by now she could definitely hear that it wouldn‘t last much longer.

Mary Jane gave it her all now. She sucked on the mushroomed head with more force, flicked her tongue against the slit and stroked the veiny, rock-hard shaft more fiercely. Her left hand reached for the creature‘s buttocks to give herself more stability and then she proceeded to let her head bob up and down the pitch-black length with more speed than before, all the while sucking and slurping. She wanted it to come. She wanted it so bad, and she could try to convince herself that it was just her desperate wish to let this whole ordeal be over with, but - 

_You want the cum, you horny, little slut. Stop making it so hard on yourself and just admit it…_

>Suddenly the claws on the huge black hands stung into her scalp, almost strong enough to penetrate, and a an incredibly dark and deep growl came from the monster‘s throat. Its lower body convulsed and the most intense flavor she had ever experienced hit her taste buds. In slightly different circumstances she might have tried to identify the aromas, but now she was pretty distracted by the fact that she had to deal with what had to be a fucking quart of cum shooting inside her mouth and hitting the back of her throat. In desperate need for air she quickly pulled back her head and out of the monster‘s grip, having no choice but to swallow as much of the hot, sticky fluid as possible, while the rest of it leaked out of the corner of her mouth and onto her lace-clad chest.

Completely drained of oxygen and strength she let herself fall backwards on the soft surface of her bed and gasped for air. The sticky, hot sensation was everywhere on her breasts, her chin, her lips and the in- and outside of her throat. Then there was the taste...It was similar, it was close to the loads she‘d swallowed before, but not quite. She‘d gulped down something not quite human, something alien.

_And now it‘s inside my body…_

She tried to shove this horrifying thought to the side and forced herself to concentrate on filling her lungs with air and staring at her bedroom‘s ceiling when she felt the huge hand of the creature grabbing her thigh.

_**„You did well...“**_ her nemesis hissed but the tone let her know beforehand that her ordeal maybe wasn‘t quite over yet. 

_**„But there‘s more where this came from, and we‘re far, far from finished with you.“** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed it. And if you did I'd really appreciate it, if you let me know via writing a comment or smashing that kudos button. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the last chapter. This one should also solve the question of character continuity from the single comment on chapter 1. Hope you enjoy it. And if you do, I would seriously appreciate it if you let me know. 
> 
> See you in the comment section?!

_**„You did well...“**_ her nemesis hissed but the tone let her know beforehand that her ordeal maybe wasn‘t quite over. _**„But there‘s more where this came from, and we‘re far, far from finished with you.“**_

With one fluid motion of incredible strength she felt herself being flipped over on her belly. Her brain screamed in sudden panic and she tried to get up on her hands and knees as quickly as she could in order to somehow squirm and crawl away, but immediately she felt the hand grabbing her waist. The second hand touched her neck and, all too aware of the razor-sharp claws, she froze. One of the creatures hands, the one on her neck, clawed into the fabric of her lingerie, and with one quick, forceful pull she felt the torn remains of her 300$ lingerie glide from her body. There she was now, completely naked on her hands and knees, her pussy laid bare, her back turned to the brutish body behind her, held fast by an inescapable grip. She felt the bed lower considerably as the body behind her climbed on int and knelt behind her. 

She knew there was nothing left she could do. The blowjob hadn’t been enough to satisfy it, no matter how much unexpected fervor she had put into it. He whole body was tense to the point that she felt she could spontaneously combust any second. Her breath was rapid, as was her heartbeat. A big wet and slimy drop landed on her lower back, and she knew it had dripped from the monster’s horrifying tongue. There was no escape. She knew she should probably relax and try to focus on her mind on something else, try to at least make a mental escape. But she couldn’t concentrate on anything else but this terrifying physical reality. It would happen. Any second now. 

_It...it…will…_

But nothing happened. She heard the rattling breaths behind her. She felt the firm grip around her waist. She felt another drop of the monster’s saliva falling on her right ass cheek and slowly running down her thigh. But nothing more. Seconds passed and stretched into what felt like minutes and nothing more happened. The thing didn’t...proceed. Mary Jane swallowed nervously and turned her head so she could look over her right shoulder. There it was. A massive figure, a muscular that had the appearance of having been chiseled out of volcanic glass towering behind her. A, fleshy, twisted white spider on its chest. Those milky alien eyes, bare of any emotion. She couldn’t see its massive black member, but she knew it was there. Big, veined and hard as steel, aimed at her pussy. But it didn’t…go on. Her naked fear and anticipation of the horrible mixed with something else. Was it… annoyance? She closed her eyes.

“Do it.” she whispered under her breath.

Then she opened her eyes again, and they were full of hate and spite and a sudden impatience.

“Fucking do it already, you monster! Fuck me!!!” she screamed. 

The answer she got was a rattling, hissing sound that she was able to identify as the creature’s way of cackling. 

_**“Your wish is our command!”** _

Almost immediately she felt the big, swollen head of the beast’s huge cock touch her labia. Something in this universe, her body, or her subconscious had to have at least some sympathy with her, because for some reason she was dripping wet down there. But she still squealed as the creature finally pushed its massive length slowly but steadily into her. Inch for inch it went deeper, stretching per cavity, filling her pussy to the brim, until it finally hit her cervix. 

_Oh...GOD..._

Mary Jane couldn’t remember if she had ever felt this kind of pain, this kind of absurd pressure the enormous cock inside her caused her to feel. She was panting heavily now, desperately trying to just somehow get used to it. And it was only now that she realized that the monster had stopped its movements. It had shoved its gigantic jet-black cock in to the hilt, but then it had stopped moving. It was still firmly holding her waist, but apart from its deep and rattling breaths there was nothing else. As if it was...waiting for her. Her panting slowed down little by little and the intense pain inside her slowly faded until it was tolerable. The size of that rock-hard thing inside her was still immense, but she began to feel that she could endure. 

_**“You’re ready now. Good. Wouldn’t want to break our shiny new toy.”** _

And with that the dark behemoth quickly withdrew most of his enormous size from her tight pussy, only to thrust forward and slam all of his length deep into her. Mary Jane threw her face up, arched her back and screamed, as sudden pain exploded in her again. But it wasn’t as bad as she had feared it would be. Her pussy seemed to have adjusted a little, but she didn’t really have the time to ponder about that, because the hulking monster now really started to pound her. She shut her eyes, dug her her nails into the sheets behind her and tried to be like bamboo: bent but don’t break. She could hear the monster panting gutturally as it fucked her wet pussy but mixing with these primitive sounds was something different. Then she realized these strange new sounds were moans coming from her own mouth. 

_Are you really surprised?_ Her evil twin reported back in. _You were already getting off from its tongue, and now the real fun begins!_

And now she finally felt the electricity rushing through her body, still distant little shock waves emanating from deep within her own center, caused by the pressure, the thrusting and the rubbing of the fat, black cock against her inner pussy walls. She couldn’t help it anymore – her lustful moans grew loader, challenging even the wet slapping against her labia and the greedy grunts of the muscle-bound monster. Suddenly, as she lifted her head to groan loudly, on of the deadly talons grasped her long red hair, that was beginning to get soaked with sweat, and pulled her back a little more, causing her to arch her back and squeal in pain. The monster’s obscenely long tongue slithered along her cheeks, covering the half of her face with it’s slimy saliva. The pulling at her hair intensified a little. The hard thrusts with which the steely length was plunged into her body became more rapid and forceful.

_**“Cum!”**_ a hissed whisper came from behind the abomination’s long, razor-sharp teeth and crawled into her brain.

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh..._

For a short millisecond she saw little black stars before her eyes, but then her mind went completely blank as the pure energy of the climax washed over her like an irresistible wave that filled every fiber of her body with heat and light. Her hair was free again and her upper body sank limply into the sheets, spasms and convulsions rocking her from the inside and the outside. Mary Jane felt close to fainting, while the furious pounding of her tight sensitive pussy went on. And just as she thought she might completely burn out from the overload of sensation, she heard a terrifying noise. Something between a hissing, a grunt and a primal scream, high-pitched and deep and rough at the same time came from the monster’s throat as it plunged into her with a last powerful thrust and then just held her waist in its steely grip while her pussy still convulsed around its size. It slowly dawned on her, that it was cumming too. Small spasms went through the behemoth’s abdomen and massive cock while it was pumping its semen into her, and now she was able to feel the slimy heat spreading in her pussy and then slowly leaking out.

_That thing came inside of me. Venom came inside me. And it feels like fucking gallons…_

This thought and its applications should have horrified her, but she only felt relieve, warmth and lightheadedness. The monster’s enormous cock had brought her to a rocking climax, and this surge of bliss had washed every negative emotion out of her mind, at least for a moment. She felt the fat member slowly being pulled out of her, and she instantly missed the lack of its heat and the pleasant pressure inside. But at least this meant that this whole ordeal must have found an end. She turned on her back and saw her nemesis still kneeling in front of her, breathing heavily. Its maw was open and the abnormally long tongue slithered and wound in front of its chest, saliva dripping from it. It looked at her like a predator, and now she noticed, that the massive, shiny black cock was still rock-hard. Her heartbeat, that had just settled down a bit, started to race again.

_**“Not done...You know...we’re...not...done!”** _

It reached out for her shivering body that was covered with sweat and other fluids, grabbed her thighs and started pulling her towards its throbbing length. But this time she didn’t even try to resist at all. Thoughts and emotions were racing through her head so fast that she couldn’t get a real hold of single one them while her eyes were transfixed on that giant glistening cock. She was being pulled closer ever so slowly but then her wet pussy lips finally touched the fat head, and with one last, demanding pull her legs were spread wide around its body and the rock-hard black member slid deep into her without to much of an effort, her sex well-lubed by her own juices as well as the monster’s ejaculate. 

_It’s inside again_ , her dizzy brain managed to come up with as her already well-fucked sex was again being filled up to the hilt. Her body was limb as her nemesis once again just held her by the waist for a moment, her back still reclined onto the stained sheets. Even though it had all already fucked her thoroughly and even though her body should have felt more accustomed to its size by now, the opposite was the case. The behemoth’s size felt even a little bit more massive inside of her than before. The pressure was so intense, so close to pain yet also to pure concentrated bliss, that she felt like she was going crazy.

_It’s in fuck fuck It’s in so deep VENOM is in so deep fuck HE is fucking me..._

Somewhere on the fringes of her consciousness she noticed that big and dangerously strong hands reached under her back and lifted her until she sat upright on the lap of the black colossus that was kneeling on the bed. Her legs, seemingly from their own will, crossed behind his lower back like they would if she had found herself in that position with a human lover. She closed her eyes as hard as she could, trying to regain some focus, to turn the intense pressure the rock-hard length deep inside of her caused into something palatable. But even as the pain slowly faded it simply wouldn’t stop pushing her mind to the edge of sanity. Pushing and pressing and shoving and humping away at her mental capacity until she had to open her eyes again and face her … what? What she saw in front of her as her blurry vision slowly steadied were these two gigantic alien eyes, gleeful and incomprehensibly distant at the same time. The dangerous mouth was closed and twisted into a satanic grim that seemed to tease her, that dared her to resist, to do something.

She heard a voice, or rather felt it inside of her troubled mind. Was it her dark twisted twin? Was it Him? Or was it herself?

_Do it. Come on, MJ, do it…_

Slowly she raised her arms that had been hanging loosely and limply just before. She raised her hands, inch by inch closing the distance to his monstrous face. Her mind, clouded by pain, horror and bliss, raced. Maybe, if she was swift and determined, she would be able to push her fingers deep into these pearly-white eyes, drill so deep until her nails would penetrate his brain, killing him on the spot, freeing herself, Peter and all of humanity from this devilish fiend once and for all. He just stared at her, grinning, observing her carefully. He wasn’t moving at all, just holding her in his unbelievably strong and muscular arms. Mary-Jane breathed heavily between parted lips as she moved her hands closer to his face, slowly and carefully, like a prowling cat. Then she reached it, touched his monstrous, alien face, cupped it between her hands … and then planted her own lips on his mouth. 

She kissed him, at first ever so timidly, but her efforts became more feverish by the second. Venom parted his own lips, revealing the long and razor-sharp teeth, and Mary-Jane immediately started licking them, using her tongue to play with these monstrous teeth as if they were a delicious lollipop. With a hungry and satisfied growl Venom opened his mighty jaws and his own gigantic tongue crept out of his dangerous maw to greet hers. MJ let her hands slide down from his cheeks, caressing them, only to wrap her arms his strong neck. The monster’s tongue carefully played with its far, far smaller companion, twirling its tip around it, engaging in a dance of unlike partners, but only for a moment. It didn’t take long for his more ferocious instincts to take over and so his immense tongue began to conquer her mouth like an, aggressive, voracious, slime-covered slug from the depths of space. It slithered past her uvula, filling her mouth with its intoxicating sweet yet acidic saliva, forcing her to swallow. It would have been the easiest thing for him to choke her to death by accident, but despite his hungry growls he never took too much of her breath away. She could have tried to press her arms against his massive chest and push herself away from this invasion, but instead she clung onto him, embracing him, taking every bit of his slithering, slimy affection, responding with her own tongue, according to the space he left her.

While one of his arms remained crossing her back, the hand of the other arm reached under her ass to give her even more support, as she continued embracing his neck and crossing her legs over his own behind. And now that he started moving his hips again she was reminded of the way how her abdomen was so completely full with him. While engaging in this monstrous kiss she had almost forgotten about it; not because the shaft inside of her was less massive, but because her body had fully welcomed it inside, accepted it as a natural part of its own. But now that this enormous thing inside of her was slowly pulled out again, its fat girth rubbed against the wet walls of her cavity, which immediately send new shock waves of pleasure through her body. He started to gently move his hips again, pulling his cock halfway out, then pushing it back in again, so deep that it touched her cervix, and her own hips moved out of their own volition to meet and compliment his movements. All the while his tongue continued to slither inside of her mouth, almost but not quite sliding down her throat. She felt like she was going to melt from the heat of his hard body, inside of her and also so close.

_So...full...of Him… -_ _**Ouch!!!** _

Suddenly she felt a small jolt of pain on her breast, more precisely on her nipple, as if small fingers had just pinched her. This caused her to at least momentarily snap out of the intense, overwhelming sensations and to break away from the kiss. She grabbed his titanic shoulders, pushed her torso back a little and looked down at her perfect perky breasts. A sudden shock of horror shot through her mind when she realized that the small, pinching pain had been caused by a thin string of Venom’s shiny pitch-black skin that had elongated from his body and now entangled her left breast and her nipple. 

“What...what are you -” she began.

She wanted to protest, but was cut short when a second black tentacle snapped from his body and grabbed her right breast as well. Immediately both of these alien appendages started to caress, pinch and somehow even suck on the sensitive, rock-hard rosebuds of her tits. This was accompanied by another, now more forceful thrust of his fat, adamantine cock plunging deep into her drenched and cum-coated love tunnel. Pleasure fired through her synapses and made her throw back her head with a loud moan. But his hand grabbed her face, cupping like an adult could a small child’s face, and her forced her to look at her again, while more tendrils of midnight-colored alien matter grew out of his body, grabbing her arms, entangling her legs and her back, holding her steady in his grip. 

_**“We will take you. All of you!”**_ Venom hissed with his inconceivably strange voice.

And what he meant by that was abundantly clear when she suddenly felt something slimy yet hard touched her anus, then began pushing, slithering and drilling with gentle but steady force. His body must have activated some chemical reaction to lube it up, because before Mary-Jane could even react by screaming or futilely trying to fight against Venom’s strong grip, she felt her sphincter giving up its resistance against the snake-like intruder and the thing underneath her began pushing up, penetrating her ass. As an open-minded and adventurous woman she had already tried anal sex before, but it had mostly been a very slow, careful and slightly awkward but not entirely unpleasant affair. But she had never felt a jet-black tentacle penetrate her ass before in an almost mechanic rhythm while, at the same time more, even tentacles caressed her breasts and a long and thick cock plunged into her pussy. If she had believed her body had felt full before, what happened right now put the previous sensations to shame. She was just so completely stuffed, both of her holes filled by something hard, long and entirely masculine. She clutched the monster’s strong neck again, putting her head against his shoulder and screamed against the twisted white spider symbol on his chest. But this scream was no expression of fear, rage or pain, but of darkest pleasure. Every last ounce of resistance was swept away and she could not hold back the bliss any longer.

“AAAAAH! Oh GOD, YES!” she screamed, squealed and moaned at the same time. “Fuck me fuck fuck me!!!!”

Her lover grabbed her head again, pulling it away from his shoulder and his monstrous, slippery tongue forced its entrance between her lips again. But it didn’t really have to force anything – her mouth opened up and welcomed the alien tongue like a severely missed companion. Now it all came together: The tongue shamelessly invading her mouth, the intoxicating taste of his saliva, the fondling, caressing and pinching on her sensitive nipples, the steady thrust up her tight ass, and especially the piston-like shaft relentlessly fucking her smooth snatch. Her breath was being taken away and her mind felt like it slipped away as her instincts took over and she was left with only two basic functions: to feel and to mate. Every fiber of her body was being ignited, set aflame, and the last thing she knew was that after this majestic, cleansing fire, she would melt away into pure ecstasy. The spark exploded, her mind went blank and everything faded away into a brilliant light. 

_AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh…_

____________________

Mary-Jane just laid there sideways, alive, breathing and almost rapturous. Her cheek laid on her lover’s broad and massive shoulder while her own shoulder was nestled against his armpit. Her right leg was slung over a large, muscular thigh and her hand held a huge, pitch-black phallus and stroked it affectionately. It wasn’t completely erect and as hard as steel as it usually was when he was having his way with her – or I have mine with him – but still big, thick and proud enough that it was just a joy to touch, to fondle and to slowly pump. Her whole body was closely snuggled against his huge, toned frame and she just relished the intense warmth that he emanated. She didn’t have the slightest idea how much time had passed, but both of their whole bodies were covered in all kinds of fluids that only now started to dry. The juices from her own center of femininity that coated the inner parts of her thigh as well as his member; puddles and strings of saliva that his incredible tongue had produced; thick drops, globs and clumps of cum that were splattered all over her, from her face to her feet; and of course the literal pints of sweat that glistened on her skin and that had turned her previously perfectly well kempt and shiny hair into a moist and straggly mess. Mary-Jane hadn’t bothered with taking a shower before the cuddling and she didn’t mind it anyway: On the contrary: All of this, everything that speckled and stained her physical form was just a mark, a representation of their passion. 

_**“Maybe next time we can just take you out for dinner.”**_ Venom suggested in his unique voice, a voice that always dug so deep into her, but with a tone that was a lot more affectionate than before. A tone that not many women had heard from him. _**“And afterwards we would lay you on a bed smothered with rose-pedals and make love to you.”**_

Mary-Jane drew her hand away from his cock, lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him, an amused smirk on her angelic features. “Don’t tell me you’re going soft, big boy. Or boys.” she said.

_**“We are never going soft. We are Venom!”**_ he answered poutingly. _**“But you are our girlfriend. And we don’t really get why you insist on playing this particular game. We are not this person, this monster anymore”**_

MJ chuckled a little before letting her hand slide over his hard abs and down to the smooth base of his impressive shaft. 

“Oh come on, panther, you know you love it.” she said before stretching out her neck and licking over his cheek. He growled in response, a deep and animalistic sound, to which she responded with a playful sigh.

“Alright, alright, I promise I’ll be a good girl and let you court me just the way you want.” She snuggled up close again, her hand fondling his manhood. “Let’s think about hitting the shower and ordering pizza, but for now just hold me like this some more.”

Venom laid his arm around her a little tighter, his growl sounding satisfied.

_**“We’ve never met someone like you, Mary-Jane Watson.”**_ he said.

“I know you haven’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)
> 
> The tags apply not just to this chapter but the whole work, and as mentioned before, the more smutty stuff is yet to come. So please make sure to give me kudos and take your time to write me a nice comment, so I feel like posting and editing the rest is even worth it. ;)
> 
> PS: Don't listen to the conspiracies and stay safe and reasonable. These are trying times, but we'll make it.


End file.
